A Not So Small World
by Kasuke.Hagase
Summary: "It's a small world, after a-" No. It's not a small world, after all. Not at all. Hannah and Gerra had to learn this the hard way after being sucked into their Naruto manga. But instead of falling into the 4th Great Ninja War, as was planned, a small mistake by an unnamed person had them flying on early-Konoha soil.. being 6in tall. No, it's not a small world at all. Not at all. AU


Hannah lifted her face from her book on plants to look at Gerra, who had her face buried in the latest chapter of Naruto. The former arched a brow when her sensitive ears caught Gerra's mumbling. "Useless...better not..Talk no Jutsu.."

Hannah's brow arched a little higher at that, "Gerra.. What are you doing?"

Gerra didn't even glance up when she said, "Ugh, Naruto's trying to use _Talk no Jutsu _on Obito." Gerra frowned at the manga but kept reading anyway. Hannah sighed at Gerra but lost interest when she came across weed in the passage she was reading. A few seconds later, Gerra sounded again. "That's right, Obito.. Burn them al- Nooo, not Minato's aaarm. Dammit, Obito." Gerra muttered.

Hannah sighed, snapping her book shut and standing up, because _really_ Gerra was being over-dramatic. Hannah had just got through that chapter and she didn't even rip the book apart from frustration. "I'm gonna go get ice-cream." Hannah headed for the bookshelf behind Gerra to put her book on plants up, tossing her friend and object as she passed her, "I had your phone fixed too; so you can stop asking for mine every Wednesday because the answer will always be no."

Gerra glanced up at Hannah, "Ugh, I only broke your phone once-" "Nine times." "-and it was never even my fault."

Hannah gave Gerra a deadpan expression, "You threw it at the wall." "I think you should be more forgiving. Besides, who wouldn't?" Gerra sighed, shoving her phone into her bra and lifting the book to eye-level, as to shield herself from Hannah's gaze. Hannah rolled her eyes, "I'm getting Ice-cream. Bye."

Gerra smiled playfully in a slightly sarcastic manner, "_Act_ like you're not gonna look for weed outside."

Hannah huffed and stalked over to Gerra, "I _told _you; I'm over weed." Hannah said, looking out the window. She waved her hand dramatically, as she only did when alone with Gerra, "I've moved past that phase in my life." Hannah had nine-hundred and ninety-nine problems but a weed addiction wasn't one. Holla.

Unfortunately, a best friend an addiction to Madara _was_ one though. Hannah couldn't even _hope _open Gerra's home-closet without getting crushed by cosplay items, posters, and more Madara-themed items.

Hannah secretly suspected that Gerra had some Hannah Montana thing going on and her bedroom-closet had a secret lair dedicated to Madara, all behind her row of long dresses on the right-hand side of the closet.

Gerra nodded idly and analyzed the drawing of Madara on the page closely, as she always did when she came across one. "...His eyes are different in this panel.." Gerra murmered. "What?" Leave it to Gerra to notice something like that.

"His eyes," Gerra pointed at Madara's eyes as Hannah leaned over her shoulder for a closer look, "they're different."

"Did Kishimoto mess up?" Hannah squinted. "Yes." Gerra said firmly. "..Can he mess up? I mean, they _are _his drawings."

"He messed up." Gerra said firmly, "Madara's eyes shouldn't shimmer like this.. and the rinnegan has a little drawing in the middle." Gerra observed.

"Mm? What is it?" Hannah inquired, leaning a bit closer. Gerra's eyes narrowed, "It looks like.. a seal." Gerra glared at Madara's shimmering eyes. How dare Kishimoto accidently draw miniscule seals in Madara's gorgeous rinnegan eyes. Gerra's glare intensified.. But she couldn't hold it up for a minute before melting against the fictional eyes of the Uchiha.

...

"Gerra?"

"Yes?"

"Why're you rubbing Madara's face?"

"..Shut up." Gerra grumbled. Hannah smirked at her best friend, "_Wow,_ Gerra."

"_Hush_, Hannah. I see you mentally undressing Hashirama whenever you read the manga."

"Lies." Hannah hissed.

Little did Hannah know, Gerra also fantasized about a secret place that Hannah may or may not have been hiding in her closet. Gerra imagined it to have a Narnia-like door that led to Hannah-paradise; complete with weed overshadowing the grass, rivers and waterfalls made of vodka, and trees. Many, many trees. Just to symbolize Hannah's love for Hashirama. Gerra imagined Hannah to travel to a mountain, with soil made of crystal meth, and enter a cave. And in that cave, would be a giant room full of all types of Hashirama merchandise.

Hannah's fantasy was a bit more likely than Gerra's, but they were both still fantasies. Reality and dreams are two different things, after all.

After a bit of daydreaming, Hannah stood up straight, "Well, I'll be on my way now-"

"Hannah, did you see that?!" Gerra sprung up from her seat and jumped away from the manga. Hannah looked over her shoulder as she bent over to pick up her phone. "See wha-"

"Madara's eyes just glowed red!"

"They can't glow red, Gerra." Hannah said dismissively. "They did!" Gerra insisted.

Hannah pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "Gerra-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence before the open manga started emitting a white smoke that shimmered silver. Hannah narrowed her eyes at it and slowly stood up tall, taking a small protective step in front of Gerra. Gerra felt her blood run cold when the drawing of Madara-in-the-manga's eyes turned a bright crimson red and directed themselves at her.

"Gerra," Hannah's voice snapped Gerra out of her trance, "I want you to get the house phone and call for help. Our friends don't recognize your new number yet.." Hannah said. With legs of led, Gerra took a shaky step back. "I can't-"

"Gerra!" Hannah and Gerra both flinched when the smoke pulsed, "Go and get the phone; Call Dan and Marz."

Gerra took another step back, before finding she could no longer move. The white smoke that shimmered silver began moving in a circle, looking eerily similar to a spiral galaxy. Hannah froze and stared at it with wide eyes. Her body shook as she attempted forcing it back, but the smoke, the _manga_, pulled it forward. She snatched her phone from the ground and pressed 7; Marz's number, which she had on speed-dial.

There was hardly a second for them to hear the ring because the manga itself glowed a bright silver, leaving only Madara's crimson eyes shining red.

"OH MY G-"

"NO! NO NO NOOOO-"

Both Gerra and Hannah couldn't tie an end onto their sentences before being sucked into the manga, screaming.

Number of problems: one thousand.

* * *

Hannah woke up with Gerra staring at her worriedly but scared.. Very scared. "Gerra?"

It took Hannah a few seconds to realize that Gerra couldn't hear her.. because she couldn't hear herself.

Gerra yelled out worriedly, and Hannah squinted in an effort to read her lips and match what she saw with what little she heard; "We'...ing!"

"What?!" Hannah shouted back.

Gerra yelled out again, "..re...all.." but Hannah could hardly see her lips because the wind kept furiously blowing her hair in her face. 'Wait, wind?'

"_What?!_" Hannah watch Gerra's lips closely and ignored the wind blowing in her face.

"We...fa.." Gerra desperately tried once more, her eyes wide and fearful as her blond hair whipped around her in the wind. Hannah became frustrated and wondered what was keeping her from hearing Gerra anyway. It took another moment to realize it was wind. Fast wind. Very, _very_, fast wind with a high wind pressure to go with it.

That's when it hit her.. Literally.

They were falling.

"We're falling!"

They hit the ground a second later.

Number of problems; one thousand and one.


End file.
